That Awkward Minecraft Story
by Epicness300
Summary: Idk im gonna go with the flow #swaggie
1. Intro

Hey guys, I am new so hate my fanfic if you wanna this is gonna be about minecraft so deal (I'm not black)

* * *

The Characters:

Epicness300 (me)

Flame (my friend)

BajanCanadian (Mitch)

ASFjerome (Jerome)

More to come...DOTDOTDOT


	2. In the woods

Ok here's teh start we're in teh forest of the hunger games Epic(me), Flame, Mitch, and Jerome formed a clan we're next to a tree Mitch has 2 cookies and he ate one (TRANSITION DOODLELOODLELOODLELOOOO)

* * *

Mitch: Ow I just pooped

Flame: What?!

Mitch: I'm kidding...I ate a cookie

Me(Epic): Ughhh can we just go find food

Mitch: But I haz cookiez...

Epic:Cookie, Mitch, Cookie

Jerome: I got a Stone sword

Epic: ok we need to find animals and get one of the tributes they might have supplies

Flame: I'll go with Mitch

Mitch: *Blushes* Ok heh heh

Jerome: *mouths* Do you have a crush on Flame?

Mitch: *mouths* not sure yet

Jerome: *Accidentally shouts* WELL FIND OUT!

Epic & Flame:What's going on? What the? STOP THAT! n

Mitch: heh nothing just nothing

Epic: Liar.

Mitch: Your a spoiled little leader aren't you Epic?

Epic: Shuddup or you'll be the next one i'm killing tonight

All but Epic: WHA?!

Jerome: H-how many have you k-killed?

Epic:6 maybe 7

All but Epic:*Gasp*

Flame: I want a budder apple

Epic: It's Gold

Flame: Budder

Epic: Gold

Flame: BUDDER!

Epic: IT'S FLIPPIN' GOLD!

Flame: *Growls* BU-DDER.

Epic: G-OLD

Mitch: Aw shut up already you're both gonna get us all killed

_*Rustle Rustle*_

Epic: Shit! we were here too long move out! Mitch! Flame! go south! Jerome and I will meet you at teh mountains

Flame: *Getting quieter from distance* Byeeeeeeeeeee!

_Epic gets hit with an arrow and passes out._

* * *

So... What do ya think is it bad or horrible? Lol well follow if you liked it!


	3. Seperated

Heyy Did I do good? NOPE CHUCK TESTA. but whatevs here we go again...(DOODLELOODLELOODLELOO)

* * *

_Epic is still passed out and Jerome has to take charge and find Flame and Mitch, Hopefully Epic wakes up._

__(Jerome's POV)

Why? Why? WHHHHYYYYYYY?! do I have this Gay stone sword. Ugghh I hate swords. "Epic...Epic...EPIC!" and even as I yell at the top of my lungs he's passed out. I picked up 5 apples or so and I tossed my gay ass stone sword. Might as well keep walking.(

_*Fwoowing*_

Oh noes. An arrow. Not Good. "AHHH!"

_Jerome passes out as Epic wakes up_

(Back to normal)

Epic: Jerome...Jerome...Jerome...JEROME!

Jerome:ugghhhh

Epic:*Laughs when he sees Jerome took "AN ARROW TO THE KNEE"*

Jerome: How'd you make me unblacked out?

Epic: I Yelled haha

Jerome: I did that, but you didn't wake when I did that

Epic: Then next time shout louder

Jerome: HEY! Be thankful we passed out if we didn't we would've been seriously murdered

Epic: How?

Jerome: WE HAVE NO SUPPLIES!

Epic: *Sighs* I may have been a huge liar then

Jerome: And I might upset you

Epic:*Growling a little* Why?

Jerome: I threw away the sword...

Epic: You little!

(Over to Flame and Mitch)

Mitch: Flame, there's something I gotta tell you...

Flame: What?

Mitch Thoughts

Oh why Oh why Oh why does she have to look at me like that

SO DAMN BEAUTIFUL.

End of thoughts

Mitch:um...well ya see

Flame: We don't have all day here we gotta go find Epic and Jerome so make it quick.

Mitch: I think I like you...What do you think about me?

Flame:*Blushes and Gasps before she talks* U-Uh I- WE HAVE TO TALK ABOUT THIS LATER

Mitch's Thoughts

Damn it I screwed this up

I hope she doesn't hate me now or feel awkward

End of thoughts

* * *

Be sure to follow n' stuff!


	4. Seperation is unbearable

We're goin' back to Epic n' Jerome well here we go (DOODLELOODLELOODLELOO)

* * *

_Epic takes out a Diamond Axe and slams it into a tree_

Jerome: Do you hack?!

Epic: No, remember I killed like 6 or 7 and got loads of supplies

Jerome: Oh

Epic: Let's go to the mountain

Jerome: Ok

_Epic leisurely walks to the mountain_

Epic: Ok Flame and Mitch should be here

Jerome: Or not...

Epic: Why so down?

_Jerome points at SkyDoesMinecraft and gets hit from behind_

Epic:JEROME!

Sky: Your friend is gonna go unless you hand over the loot

Epic: *Closes eyes* I will fight til death, never leave a member empty handed

Sky: Wrong Choice

_Sky and Epic ready swords Jerome loosing hearts by the minute with no sign of Mitch or Flame._

* * *

_Oh noes!  
_What's gonna happen to Jerome? Find out next!


	5. United in death

Let's Check in on Mitch n' Flame DOODLELOODLELOODLELOODLELOO

* * *

Mitch:We need to talk now. I need to know if you like me to

Flame: Well yeah I thought that was obvious it's just...

Mitch: What?

Flame: In the end...

Mitch:We have to...

Flame & Mitch: *Looking at each other* Kill each other

Flame:*Starts crying*

Mitch: Look Flame I don't care what the capitol says we will make this work even if we have to go up against Chris, Jerome, Sky, and all the other tributes

Flame: Ok, we at least have to try right?

Mitch: Agreed

Flame: *Holds Mitch's hand* Let's go get some tributes

Mitch: *Startled* What's that?

_Epic from a distance says "I will fight to the death!"_

Flame: We need to go now!

Mitch: Take this *Hands Flame a Golden Sword*

Flame: YAAAAY! BUDDER SWORD!

Mitch: Okay let's go!

(Back to Jerome and Epic)

Epic: Quick! Jerome take this *Throws Diamond Axe to Jerome

Jerome: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYAAA! *He slashes 2 tributes hands off and they fall to the ground*

Epic: Nice *Gets Sliced in the neck* Grr-AHHHHHH! *Slashes sword through Sky's stomach leaving him with only 2 hearts*

Sky: Y-You Bastard...

Jerome: ERRRRRGH! *Jerome slashes 2 tributes heads off and 2 gun shots sound off*

Epic: Any last words Sky? *Wipes Blood from his mouth*

Sky:Yes...RECRUITS!

Epic: What the?!

Jerome: Epic watch out!

_*Epic gets hit in the head barely conscious he takes out 6 more tributes then everyone is teleported to the Cornocopia for the final deathmatch..._

Epic: 8 Hearts 7 1/2 Armor Diamond Sword LaJureigh Pants and Diamond Boobplate

Flame: 10 Hearts 5 Armor Golden Sword and Iron Boobplate and Pants

Mitch: 9 Hearts 1 1/2 Armor Iron Sword Golden Apple

Jerome: 7 Hearts 0 Armor Diamond Axe 5 Apples

Sky: 2 Hearts 4 Armor Diamond Sword Raw Chicken

MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR...or not LOLOL

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but it's my first I might make a sequel!


	6. The End (Season Finale!)

Well it's the Finale...it's over... (DOODLELOODLELOODLELOO)

* * *

Mitch: Epic, You're still alive?! And Jerome?!

Epic: Well no shit.

Jerome: I can't believe that we all have to k-

_Jerome gets interrupted by Sky_

Sky: WILL YOU ALL SHUT YOUR MOUTHS?!

Flame:I-I Couldn't...

Jerome: Flame, Kill me it'll be your first, and possibly last

Flame: JEROME! You can't expect me to kill you...

Sky:*Slashes Jerome Leaving him with 3 hearts* I can still win this...I CAN WIN

Epic: No! *Throws Diamond Sword at Sky*

Sky: Err-

Epic: You can't kill Jerome, Sky, and I can't either

Jerome: But Flame can...

Flame: U-Uh Stop I couldn't

Sky: *One Heart left* I-

Epic: *Throws Splash Potion of Poison at Sky*

Flame: So now

Mitch: It's

Flame & Mitch: 2 VS 2 US VS YOU 2

Epic & Jerome: WHAA?!

Flame: *Slams a Golden Sword straight through Jerome loosing all his Hearts* I guess he was right, heh heh, he was my first...

Mitch: But not your last, heh heh

Flame: Bai Bai Epic

Epic: *Closes eyes and sticks Diamond Sword out as Mitch Charges into it unknowingly loosing all his hearts*

Flame:M-M-MITCH!

Epic: I'm sorry I h-

Flame: Shuddup Epic! You killed my Boyfriend, the love of my life, the only person who cared...*Clenches Fists* AND I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!

Epic: I'm sorry *Takes of armor and gets ready to be pulverized*

Flame: *Slashes one final blow*

Epic: *Counters it with Diamond Sword making Flame accidentally killing herself*

Flame:W-Why?...*Fades into death*

Epic: *Shocked and Startled* I'll never forgive myself...I should've died in battle...

Announcer: Epic is the winner of the annual anytime Hunger Games, Congratz

Epic: Well...See you guys on the other side

Announcer: Wait a second don-

Epic: *Builds portal to the Aether and steps through leaving only a note behind*

Note: I may have won previous Hunger Games, but none were as gruesome as this one, Luckily I have Splash potions that will revive all my friends, but I can't imagine how they're gonna react when they realized...I killed them...

* * *

Well we'll see when the sequel comes out. BAI BAI Thx 4 reading be sure to Comment n' Follow n' Stuff! ^^


End file.
